A Time for Love
by TitanSlayer99
Summary: My first attempt at smut. Eren can't resist his temptations, and Mikasa is willing to satisfy them. Takes place after Chap 51 of the manga (which I do not own). Eren x Mikasa/ Eremika/ Mikaere or whatever you call it. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Rated M for you guessed it, smut,


"Alright, here's the deal." Levi started as he plopped himself in a chair. The new special ops squad was organizing the sleeping arrangements in their new 'headquarters'; which was really just an old, run down, wooden cabin. "There are three rooms, but there is one girl too many."

"Meaning?" Connie questioned.

Levi shot him with a death glare, a signal to be quiet. "_Meaning_…" Levi continued while Connie awkwardly sat himself down, "one girl is going to have to sleep with a guy in the third room."

The entire room gasped, much to Levi's annoyance. "Calm down, let's decide who it's going to be."

Krista and Sasha stared at each other awkwardly, not willing to participate in Levi's arrangement.

Mikasa maintained her stoic expression when she offered: "I can sleep with Eren in the third room."

A plate crashed and shattered on the floor, victim to a beet-red Eren. "Whaat?!"

Meanwhile, Jean was choking on his own spit. "WHAT? No way!"

Levi sighed, _immature brats_. "Kirchstein, this has nothing to do with you," Levi stated coldly, silencing the frustrated Jean. Then, Levi shifted his view toward Eren. "Well, Jaeger?"

Eren's face heated up as he glanced at Mikasa's stoic expression. "I-isn't there some other way?"

Levi snorted through is nose. "I couldn't care less if you slept on the floor or outside this damn cabin, I just want to get this thing sorted out."

Eren ran his fingers through his sheen hair. "Well, then o-okay." The heat did not recede from his cheeks. Eren glanced at Mikasa, whose dark eyes glinted and lips' twitched. _Is she happy? Relieved? Or both?_ Eren couldn't help but wonder.

"Glad we got that sorted out." Levi stood from his seat.

Jean, however, was not okay with this decision in the slightest. "What? You can't let Jaeger sleep in the same room as Mikasa!" Jean was fidgeting on his feet.

Levi gave him a look that made everyone shiver. "It has nothing to do with _you_. Now get your things upstairs and get to bed." Levi walked into a closet to gather his belongings.

Jean gulped and turned to Eren, who was staring at the ground. "Don't try anything, Jaeger."

Eren couldn't hear Jean's warning at all _I'm sleeping with Mikasa?_ Eren thought to himself, _We did that plenty of times five years ago. _Eren slightly shook his head, _Come on! It's just Mikasa. _He did not manage to convince himself, though.

His contemplation was interrupted by a hand grasping wrist. Eren glanced over and saw Mikasa. She maintained her permanent deadpan, which frustrated him, knowing he was getting so flustered but Mikasa seemingly didn't care. _Does she really see me as a little brother_?

"Eren." Mikasa's stale voice cut through his thoughts like a blade through butter.

"What?" Eren was glad the redness was receding from his face.

She released his wrist. "It's getting dark and Levi will get mad at us- let's go to bed."

Eren noticed the slight stutter when she said the second half of her sentence, and he couldn't help but believe that she was nervous, too. Eren's eyes followed her as she climbed he stairs: the sway of her hips and her delicious, slim curves. What really had him gawking was the slight jiggling of her breasts as she walked. Eren gulped, _they're probably perfect_, he thought. He walked up the stairs in a trance, imagining what how soft they would feel in his hands. His hand was on the doorknob to their room, when he froze. Eren looked down and noticed the massive bulge in his pants.

"Shit." Eren whispered to himself. _Think of something else! _His bulge began to fade, luckily.

"Jaeger!" Levi snapped from downstairs. He was holding a basket of clothes. "Get inside and get to bed!"

'Y-yes, sir!" Eren stammered.

Levi rolled his eyes and disappeared into the other room.

_Alright, I can do this. _Eren collected himself and was about to enter, but stopped again. _What if I walk in on her changing?_ He began imagining Mikasa's naked body and how many ways he could explore it. His hardness returned, and this time, it was twice as prominent.

_This is impossible, I can't do this_. Eren was about to turn around and sleep outside, better to die from colder than embarrassment.

Suddenly, the door creaked open.

"Eren?" Mikasa whispered.

Eren turned around, and really wished he hadn't. Mikasa wore an extremely thin, cotton, sleeveless undershirt. Her perfect eight-pack was clearly visible through that pathetic excuse of clothing. Her body curved perfectly upwards from the hips, not a hint of fat in sight. Her creamy-pale skin accented her hills of lean muscle, but Mikasa retained an extremely feminine figure. Eren almost passed out at her breasts: they were covered by a black sports bra, but he could tell that they were perfect; round, perky and most likely soft. All of this; he had absorbed in an instant, before he quickly turned his back to her.

"Eren, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

_Shit, she can't see me like this._ Eren's pants were getting painfully tight. "Uhh, I think I'm going to sleep in the hallway."

He was about to run down the stairs when Mikasa caught his wrist. "Eren, it's freezing, you can't sleep outside. What's wrong?"

It was killing Eren how she was so calm while he was going through hell right now. "I'll just go get some blankets, it's alright, let go."

He began resisting, but Mikasa held him tight. "There are none left, Eren." She angled herself to look at his face, but he kept swiveling away. "Eren, are you hiding something?"

"What?! No!" He began panicking, praying that this would end.

Mikasa quickly jerked Eren in, causing him to gasp. By accident, his hardness met her hips, and a moan escaped his lips.

"Shit! Mikasa, let go!" He struggled in vain, but she held him tight.

Mikasa, on the other hand, simply stared at his crotch. A scarlet blush flooded her cheeks, but she didn't let go. She slowly raised her head to look into Eren's emerald eyes, he was still desperately struggling to escape.

She released one of his wrists and placed her hand on Eren's cheek. He froze and blushed intensely, staring directly inter her bottomless pools of ink.

"Eren," Mikasa spoke softly, "you don't have to be ashamed." She leaned into his neck and released a hot breath, causing Eren's eyelids drop in lust. "Just, tell me what you want, Eren."

His mind was clouded with desire and lust as he gazed into the woman who had been by his side his whole life. He started to speak, but couldn't.

Mikasa leaned into his right ear, and whispered in a warm, enticing tone: "I want you, Eren."

Eren's eyes widened, registering what she had just said. Mikasa drew nearer, her breasts rubbing against his chest. _Soft, definitely soft._ Then, she stared at him with her half-lidded eyes in desire. She leaned in and met his lips. All of Eren's senses went to mush, everything was just Mikasa: the girl who would endure anything just for him, who would kill for him, die for him. Eren, unadmittedly, would do the same.

Eren kissed her back with all of his passion, and Mikasa was taken aback momentarily. Then, she parted the kiss, both whimpering at the loss of contact.

Eren took this time to study her. _She's so damn beautiful_, and she was. Her long eyelashes covering her low eyelids, her dark orbs that were full of love, creamy-pale skin which was currently invaded by a rosy complexion, and her soft smile, which portrayed more than any word could.

Eren leaned in for another deep kiss, but Mikasa simply pecked him.

"Mikasa?" Eren questioned, wanting more out of his partner.

Mikasa took his hands and led them him to a bed. She slowly leaned back on the mattress, Eren hovering over her. Then, their lips met once more. This time, Eren was the one to break it. Mikasa leaned up to try and kiss him again, but Eren denied her.

"_Eren_." She insisted, tugging on his brown locks.

Instead, he began leaving a trail of kisses leading from her cheek to her neck. Mikasa released a moan, which he took as a hint to continue. He nibbled on her earlobe and began suckling on the skin under her jaw. He slipped his hands underneath her shirt, smirking when she responded with a shudder. He felt every dip and curve in her soft, smooth skin. Eren traced her abs and rested his fingers at the hem of her shirt.

Eren glanced up at Mikasa. "Can I?"

She was breathing deeply. "You don't have to ask, Eren."

He broke into a grin and peeled her shirt off of her. Eren froze above her, marveling at her beauty. _How did I never notice?_

"E-Eren?" Mikasa whispered, her pale face flooded with a deep red.

Eren also blushed. "Sorry, I was just- you're really really _really_ beautiful, you know."

Mikasa's face flushed even more. Then, she grabbed Eren's shirt and pulled it off, tossing it aside without a care in the world. She used her fingers to trace his chest, causing him to release electrifying moans. She was delighted when she heard him whimper 'Mikasa', and continued her administrations, kissing his neck and admiring his stunning muscularity.

Mikasa grabbed Eren's hand and placed it on her breasts, causing Eren to flush.

"Take it off, Eren." She pleaded.

"A-are you sure?" Eren was nervous because he was completely new to this, but then again, so was Mikasa.

She nodded as a reluctant Eren unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. Eren couldn't help but stare at her bare chest. Her breasts were perfectly shaped and were soft, yet firm. Eren buried his face in them and began licking, responding to Mikasa's groans. He drew circles over her dark areolas with his thumb, and trailed kisses down her chest to the area above her pants.

Eren glanced up at Mikasa's face, which was overwhelmed by pleasure.

She looked down and spoke softly. "Eren, take it off. _Please_."

He couldn't resist, Eren wanted it as well. He peeled her pants off and tossed it into the growing pile of clothes.

Mikasa sported a pair of black panties, which were dripping wet. Eren did not waste any time taking it off. He paused to study the completely nude body of his lover.

While he was staring, Mikasa tugged at the waistband of his pants and pulled it down along with his boxers. Eren kicked his remaining articles of clothing off his legs.

Eren stared into Mikasa's gaze. "Mikasa-"

She cut him off: "Go all the way, Eren."

He gawked in disbelief. "What?"

She simply nodded.

"You're not going to r-regret this?"

Mikasa shook her head. "Not if it's with you, Eren." She paused and took a deep breath. "I love you."

Eren stared at her for a moment, and Mikasa noticed a glint in his eyes. Then, he shifted himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, and began wearing his clothes.

"W-what are you doing, Eren?" Mikasa stammered, not wanting it to end. She had gotten so close to the boy she loved her entire life, she wanted to go all the way with him.

After he was fully clothed, he sat back onto the bed and grabbed Mikasa's bra off the ground.

He made a motion to put it back on her but she caught his wrist. "Why did you stop, Eren?" Beads of tears were forming in her eyes. _He went so far with me, but he doesn't love me?_ Mikasa's heart was shattering. She had given him her body, her love, her soul, but he didn't love her?

"You don't love me?" Mikasa stuttered, allowing Eren to clothe her.

After she was fully dressed, Eren placed his hands on her shoulders and stared directly into her eyes. Then, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and said: "Wait for me, Mikasa."

Suddenly, Mikasa understood, remembering the world they live in. A world filled with titans and death, Eren himself having the titan power, and the weight of humanity on his shoulders. This was not the time for love, and both of them almost forgot that.

Mikasa nodded towards Eren as an answer, before walking over to an empty mattress. The bed was cold, but she knew that when winter passed, the bed would be warm, with or without Eren lying next to her.

Mikasa slowly drifted off into sleep. _I'll always wait for you, Eren._


End file.
